Innocence
by Awesome Random Person
Summary: Everyone Treated Him As A Child Except Her. I Own Only The Plot
1. Innocence

**Heya guys what's up home dogs ^^**

**Haruhi- alright who gave her sugar**

**Why no one sweet Haruhi I ate some delicious cake after dinner**

**Haruhi- how much**

**The whole thing^^**

**Anyways I own nothing yadayadayada Bo-doop-bop-bop**

**~Let's Get Busy~**

Innocent.

That's what everyone said he was sweet innocent Mitsukuni Hanozuka unable to think fowl things.

Unfortunately he was not, Hunny was not Mitsukuni. Because of his childish demeanour he was often mistaken for a seven or eight year old but if those people had a peek in his brain they'd be in for a surprise.

His intentions seemed pure but they were laced with the desires of any normal eighteen year old boy. The hugs from the girls who visit the host club, perfect excuse to smash your face into their tits. And who doesn't want to be fawned over by girls. He was brilliant a perfect plot he thought it worked so well to. Note the use of past tense _worked_ he had _thought_ no girl could resist his childish charms. He was half right most couldn't. She was special.

**I know it's short but the chapters weren't supposed to be a foot long.**

**Haruhi- what were they supposed to be **

**Teeny weeny little chapters**

**Natsume- Wow you did something right**

**OMG NATSUME~ I LO- Wait your not in this anime get out now I glomp you in Gakuen Alice fic.**

**Hunny- R&R reader-Chan :" **

**This is the end Shaken not Stirred.**

**AwesomeRandomPerson Out!**


	2. Density

ARP~ Right peeps forgive me for making the A/N so long last time I'll make it much shorter okay ^^

Kyouya~ Time is money ¬.¬

ARP~ Your so dull Kyo-kun but your right onwards…

Hikaru(3)~ AwesomeRandomPerson owns nothing but the plot and unfortunately an obsession with anime/manga.

ARP~ 'Member twincest/incest is best or as me and S.A.M-sempai say keep it in the family Chou. XD

**Dense**

**That's what she was known as, it's what they called her. But here's a snippet of information Haruhi Fujioka was far from dense. She noticed the twins blatantly obvious flirting to Kyouya's quick cautious glances not that they knew. She wasn't interested simply. **

**The twins Hikaru and Kaoru were great friends but nothing more. **

**Despite the obvious assumption made by those who knew Haruhi was infact a girl, she also thought Tamaki was annoying gimp of a big brother-type of person. **

**Kyouya kind of scares her so nope no interest there and Takashi was that silent guy you could vouch to but in her case not interested.**

**Mitsukuni Haninozuka on the other hand was a different case. **

**He had turned into a bit of a closet shouta girl (secret fan girl of shouta different from the girls who visit him at the club). **

**She couldn't help herself he was so full of mystery. **

**He seemed to love attention and got tons of it and still wanted her to notice him.**

**He acted more childish than a kid in grade school, it was astounding she often thought there must be some part of him that's not sugar-coated and she yearned to find out more about that side. **

**To complete her mission she spent more time with him, whilst slowly but surely falling deeper and deeper in love with him.**

**She didn't want to be a fan girl. She made him work for her attention and hugs, it made her feel so much better knowing she wasn't ruining her perfectly created image of simplicity, intelligence and of course the ability to be around boys as gorgeous as her fellow hosts and remain unfazed.**

**Because of this she refuses to tell him, not now she thinks when the time is right.**

**ARP~ Aaaannnnnnnd done! I feel so much better now after updating.**

**Hunny(after waking up)~ You better review 'cos if not your face might just meet my fist.**

**This is the end Shaken not Stirred.**

**AwesomeRandomPerson Out!**


	3. Cute

**ARP: I am so sorry guys, I thank you all for the continued support despite the lackof updates :'(... I shan't give you any excuses but shall instead give you a new chapter! Hani!**

**Hani: Hai! Awesome Random Person does not own Ouran High School Host Club and gains no profits from the work of fanfics she does.**

**ARP: Thank you... Now Onwards~**

_Cute._

That was him alright cute as a button and unfortunately as small as one to. Even Haruhi was taller than him, it didn't seem right and yet he had to accept it to play to his 'character'. Nothing good came from his height, at times he didn't believe he was the eldest of the club. No one did. It was aggravating even his delectable cake was often out of his reach and that was unacceptable.

He couldn't help but wonder if she was even in to the lolita act. Perhaps she thought of him as a just a friend or worse a brother... Nothing is more impossible then somehow getting out of the brotherzone so he sure as hell hoped he was nowhere near there. But if she didn't like him like that, who? That blonde fool? He prayed for his own sanity that that didn't happen. The Shadow King? Impossibly creepy. What if it was those meddlesome twins, those two were easily his greatest opponents. As Kyouya had previously said the three spent the vast majority of the school day together. In addition she is the only person able to tell the two apart giving them a special bond. Yes, those two would have to be disposed of if she showed even the slightest smidgeon of interest in either twin. He could at least be consoled in the fact that Takashi would never have a romantic bond with the girl. The two clearly have a relationship similar to that of two close siblings. And no one outside of the host club at Ouran knew she was well a she.

If she was interested in any of the hosts she hid it very well. Then again she was so dense it was more likely she wouldn't notice her feelings. Any flirting attmepts, even the most blatantly obvious acts where beyond her. Giving whomever attempted to flirt a endearingly clueless expression and wander off whilst he gave the culprit the cold gaze he dorned when awoken from a nap by someone. If Renge knew he was possible of such a look she would have been determined to create another movie. But the culprit could not pinpoint where the gaze was from and would leave terrified. In Karuizawa he was lucky Hikaru lost his head if not people may have noticed his slight distain towards Arai. He was impressed no one noticed his slight glares and sneers.

Even his own cousin was oblivious to his emotions and he couldn't exactly tell Takashi how he felt, afraid that she would find out. He wanted to tell her but rejection loomed over him daring him to even attempt. So he remained silent, or as silent as the boy-lolita could be. Looking at her beyond the sugary heaven upon his plate, past the ever present Usa-chan and if allowed he would sit there for eternity if only to watch her laugh, to smile. Even if it wasn't at him.

He seeked feminine contact but nothing compared to her. It was rare she would give him the attention he desired so when he received it he lapped it up. Tasting a multitude of cakes with her to keep her with him for as long as possible. Often he would opt to hugging her at random intervals just to quench the need. And when she hugged him back. In that moment he could pretend that she loved him too...

**ARP: It's at least a little longer that the previous chapters... I hope you enjoy this chapter and again sorry for taking so long to update. Please keep reviewing!**


	4. Dull

**ARP: Hola Amigos , This is Awesome Random Person with another chapter of Innocence... To prevent long waits I shall start preparing new chapters before others are even posted so I have a steady feed.**

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club that right is held by Bisco Hatori, i do however know of an owner of a Belzenef Hat.**

_Dull_

Dull. Most indefinetly that would be how to describe her. She knew she was nothing special. A complete kill joy. Better yet, a buzzkill. It left her utterly stupified that numerous girls found her interesting. Perhaps they were just humoring her, which made no sense considering how they payed her no attention until she joined the Host Club. Though it could be due to the fact Tamaki held an interest with her and they wanted to please him. She wouldn't past the more shallow members of her gender but, surely some were honestly curious.

Curiousity would be an excellent reason to become her guest afterall she was a commoner and had a different lifestyle to them. _Rich Bastards._ The distant memory of the intial interaction with instant coffee sprung to mind. Everyone making a large show of it as though it was the coolest thing they had ever seen. The Hitachiins were still amazed by department stores and the mass production of items. And the way she did her own housework impressed them. But she was boring.

Too boring infact, it was incomprehensable why so many guys liked her in middle school. Her hobbies consisted of housework, studying and reading. A dull life to live even in her own opinion. Nothing to brag about. To add to that her social life was depressingly lacking consisting only of the Host Club, Tamaki's insane plots and conversing with people at the supermarket. Perhaps she should take up the twins offer to teach her how to be fun...

Because he surely wouldn't want to go out with someone so boring, he was always so vibrant and energetic she would never be able to keep up with him. He was like the sunshine. Lighting up any room he entered drawing all eyes to him with an endearing smile one that hid what he was capable of and made him seem so innocent. He was in many ways like a child which meant he loved to play like a child would. She knew though that she would never be able to keep up with his vibrant personality, it was exhausting watching him bounce aroung the room. A part of her wished that it wouldn't matter. That he would apprieciate her way doing things slowly and carefully ensuring that things were perfect but watching him interact with the others it was clear that wouldn't happen.

Peraps she could wait for him, be his rock ensuring that he never went too far or got hurt. Obviously this was of course wishful thinking he could take care of himself better than she could. Where would she fit in his when she herself was nothing like him. He was optimistic, open and happy and her? She was quite simply _dull._

**Done! Hope you guys enjoy the new installment of Innocence and remember to please review. It is greatly appreciated and fuels me to keep writing. A big thanks to all those who have already reviewed. Also this chapter is dedicated to both my mother and my friend Maloy (nickname!) as its their birthday in a few days.**


End file.
